


jer lik da pill

by wingedsquirrel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsquirrel/pseuds/wingedsquirrel
Summary: bmc finished its run on broadway so heeres some bad poetry





	1. Germ

My nam is germ

I am not coole

I wish I did

Not go to skool

I go to mall

To be moar chill

Spend mitzva cash

I lik da pill


	2. Squid

My nam is Squip

To mak u kuhl

I'll halp u taek

Ovre da skool

Butt to sukceed

and date kristeene

Germy must lik

mountain dew greene


	3. Mikey

My nam is Mike

I sayve da daye

act is too gud

To bee skool playe

Wid best fweind germ

We fyght and maime

Wille alwaise bee

Two playre gaime


	4. Kresteene

My nam kreesteene

I wuv to acte

Stagnashun gives

Me heartattacke

Was Juliette

In play Shakespeer

I lik da red

And sayve germ heere


	5. Riche

My nam is riche

In fresheman yeer

You did notte knowe

I did go heere

Paine in my braine

I cannot daus

I sette a fyre

I burn da haus


	6. Jaycke

My nam is jayk

I do much sporte

dis girle thinks I

Am not da sorte

Of guy who knowes

what it is lyke

to wante to change

what's in my psych


	7. Brook

My nam is Brooke

I cant spaeke frenche

I kiss da germ

On favrit bench

Dont understande

da man's allure

Emnem is ded

I say bunjur


	8. Hear

My nam is Hear

my Epic queste

For my sun germ

I tri my beste

my troubles neede

to bee forgon

i make da climbe

i put pants on


	9. Kloe

My nam is Chlo

am numbre one

butt sometimes is

not lot of funn

it's just not faire

dat people looke

not jealous of

my best fwiend brooke


End file.
